Symphony No 8
by Ripley
Summary: Four scenes in four movements of life. Seemingly unconnected these are the moments we remember. Friends gathered together through a wash of circumstance and a speckle of fate.
1. e con brio

Y'know, I'm a tad ill of writing blooming disclaimers every time I post something. It's getting a bit ridiculous, if you ask me. So this time, I'm not going to add one. Not even the slightest hint. Everyone knows the characters belong to Squaresoft. Why must I repeat it? My fellow readers aren't daft. That's it! *hold up picket sign and march in front of ff.net.* No more disclaimers! Sue me and rot!

This collection is dedicated to my sister. Without her, I could never have come up with the idea, or the brilliance that is five-year-old Zell. Thanks a million.

Symphony No. 8

This story is a bit different from my usual style. Four scenes in four movements of four moments in time. There is no romance or action or drama. There is no plot. Just people, going through life. Growing up in a world foreign to any we've known. Based loosely on my favourite symphonic masterpiece, composed by Ludwig van Beethoven. I hope you enjoy. Sláinte!

e con brio

Unknown to tourists, the privately owned beach on the Cape of Good Hope did not exist on any map. Therefore the small peninsula was saved from adventurers hoping to meet the ultimate challenge in Centra's great desert, and from wandering soldiers searching for enemy camps. If not for the lighthouse on the very tip, even the most weathered sailor would not be aware of its secluded locale. Even the destruction of the most recent Lunar Cry had spared the small inlet. Hence, the area remained lush, isolated, and utopian in nature.

The only inhabitants of the stone house were young children and their matron, orphaned in the latest skirmish. They were safe there, away from the fire of war and the toils of reality. Protected from those who may wish them harm. Raising them was a lovely woman who chose to spend the prime of her life away from society. She preferred the beach with its caves and flowers to the concrete halls of the urban world. She was willing to give up the comforts of the city in order to devote all her time to the children. Her children. Warriors of the future. Firmly believing in destiny and purpose, she knew this was to be hers.

Life was simple in southeast Centra. Simple, predictable, and honeyed. Warm, sunny days were followed by warm, moonlit nights. It rained a little in winter but the temperatures rarely decreased past mild. It was a place where children could run freely. A kind of idyllic setting they would look back on with fond memories. The only dangers came from the drowning ocean and the unending desert that lay behind the cottage. Their matron ruled with a gentle but firm hand, and they knew to stay away.

"C'mon, Squall." Six-year old Quistis urged her companion as she dragged him down the beach by a gangly arm. "We're gonna play House."

The girl came to an abrupt halt where two other children sat playing with buckets and shovels. The young boy almost tripped over her feet. His large eyes were downcast. Plunking himself in the golden sand, he rubbed at his arm. The routine was familiar and he knew resistance to her would be pointless. It was easier to go along with her direct orders than stand against them.

"This is where we live," she declared, hands on hips. "I'm the mother and Squall is my husband. Selphie," she directed her attention to the girl sitting cross-legged in front of her, attacking the sand with a green plastic shovel. "You can be the baby."

The younger female scrunched up her nose. "I don't wanna. House is boring." Tiny hands gripped the tool and she dug with greater fervour. "Me and Irvy are lookin' for pirate treasure."

"That's right!" On her right, a small boy with reddish brown hair nodded animatedly. He scratched at a scab on his knee with one hand and held up a pail with the other. "Look what we've found already! Captain Gigamelt's gold!"

Blond brows drove together on Quistis' face, creating a tiny grove above her nose. Her mouth formed into a pout. "That's Gilgamesh, Irvine. And he wasn't a pirate, he was a heroic swordsman. He didn't have any gold to bury." As she spoke she enunciated her words carefully, doing her best to sound like her beloved matron. "Besides, there's no such thing as pirates anyway. Everyone knows that." At that she rolled her eyes. Sometimes she felt the gap between their ages was much larger than eleven months. 

Wide-eyed, Irvine looked to Selphie for help. "Is that true?"

"I don't know, maybe." The little girl shrugged and dropped her shovel carelessly, obviously losing interest. She squinted up at Quistis, her tangled bangs covering part of her vision. "Can I be a fighter jet instead?"

With a long suffering sigh, the blonde shook her head. She told herself to be patient for Selphie was too young to really understand. "No. There are no wars in House. You have to be the baby."

"Why?"

"Because." Quistis held firm, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well, that's stupid. I don't want to play anymore. Me and Irvy are gonna play war." Selphie jumped up, scattering sand all over Squall who had been doodling in the grains with a finger. The sullen boy barely glanced over. 

After tightening the sloppy ponytail on the top of her head, causing russet tuffs to stick out on all sides of her round face, she flung out her arms and held them straight. "Look, Irvy, I'm a fighter jet." Off she went, running over the lumps in the sand, almost tripping over the laces of her untied sneakers. "Piyu! Piyu! Piyu!" She mimicked the sound of bombs dropping on unsuspecting villages. Her best friend leapt to his feet to run after her, making his own battle sounds.

"I'm a pear-cutter!" He wasn't quite sure what that was but he'd heard it in a movie and it sounded dangerous.

"Paratrooper!" Quistis corrected him, watching the chaos with distaste. Upset that her game had been spoiled by the children's immaturity she stamped her foot. "And you're not playing it properly! Irvine, you're s'posed to be the dog, remember?" She yelled, forgetting grammar in her fury.

"Piyu! Piyu! Piyu!" Selphie ran around the beach in circles, laughing and stomping over the small dunes. Catching sight of another boy in the middle of constructing a castle a ways down, she quickly changed directions. 

"Enemy sighted up ahead. Lay siege!" Or something like that. It sounded good anyway. Her feet picked up speed and she lowered her head as if she were an actual plane, diving over enemy territory. "Charge!"

The boy looked up from his labour just as she was about to run right over top of his fortress. "Hey! Stop!"

But it was too late. Selphie's tiny feet pounded the castle walls to dust.

"Piyu! Piyu!" She continued to race ahead without turning around.

Irvine followed loyally behind, crushing the last of Zell's hard work into the ground. "Hey Sefie! Wait up! I'm coming!" 

Zell turned from the two children to look back at his castle. Which was now nothing but a few piles of wet clay, one splotched with the print of a well-worn shoe.

"Wah! My fort!" He threw his red pail in the direction they ran off. His lower lip wobbled and his eyes filled, threatening tears. "I'm telling on you! Meanies! Matron!" He pounded his fists on the ground in rage. Temper tears streaked his sand dusted face. 

However, the all too familiar sound of snickering instantaneously distracted him from his plight. Wiping his eyes he looked over to see another boy grinning and pointing at him.

"Hahahahaha!" Seifer began to laugh wildly, poking fun at Zell's misfortune. He dropped his arm to clutch his stomach that had begun to ache in his bout of mockery. "I didn't even hav'ta do it! Your fort sucked!"

"Shut up Seifer!" Grabbing a handful of sand in his pudgey grasp, Zell snapped back his arm to throw it at the boy who lived to torment him. It landed futilely four inches in front of him. This, of course, only made the other boy laugh harder.

Seifer fell to the ground and rolled on his back, almost heaving with his mirth. "What a wimp. Why don't ya go play dollies with the girls?"

On a wail, Zell scrambled to his feet. "You take that back!" 

Before the other boy could react, Zell was on top of him, aiming a tiny fist at his face. Instinctively, he dodged. Seifer was not only older, but a great deal taller. His longer arms had no difficulty shoving him off and away. 

Zell had not been expecting the force of Seifer's push and he rolled right into the waves of high tide. They weren't nearly high enough to cover the child's head but the cold shock of it had him squalling. He now sat with his bum in the water, kicking his feet and fists against the shallow water. Tiny splashes rose up with each hit. His freckled face went red with exertion.

There was no way Seifer could resist such a display. His guffaws were louder than ever.

"Seifer Almasy! You are a bully. Stop picking on people weaker than you!" Annoyed at the way her game had turned out, Quistis had been distracted by the six-year-old's cackles. Considering it her duty to look after everyone in Matron's absence, she did not hesitate to interfere. Now she stood above the laughing boy, hands on hips and disapproving frown twisting her young features.

"Yeah!" Zell chimed in. "Stop—Hey! I'm not weaker." He straightened his shoulders and lifted his chin in an effort to look tough. The sniffles belied his attempts, however.

"Face it, Zell, you are." She turned her attention back to Seifer who had continued to snicker, laying on his back. "That's no reason for you to make fun, Seifer."

With one hand, he shaded his eyes to scowl up at her. "Who should I pick on then? You?"

"You can't make fun of me." The girl's eyes narrowed in challenge. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yeah?" Incensed, Seifer sat up and slowly got to his feet. Though Quistis was older, he was taller. He stood next to her with his arms crossed in hopes of intimidation. "Why not?"

"Matron." Quistis' tone was smug. "'Member what happened last time you picked on a girl?"

He did. A little too clearly. The bruise on the shell of his ear had only just recently faded. "I ain't scared of Matron."

Raising her eyebrows doubtfully, Quistis gave him the once-over. A smile bloomed on her face and her shoulders started to shake with laughter. His brows lowered, unimpressed, as she broke into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?"

She pointed a small finger at him, covering her mouth with her other hand. Her nose twitched with amusement. "Your fly's undone."

His face flamed and his fists clenched as he glanced down. Then his mouth fell open. "It is not!" If he wasn't terrified of the inevitable punishment he would have punched her in the face.

Quistis titled her head. "Nope. But you fell for it!" She spoke sweetly before sticking out her tongue. "That makes you stupid. C'mon Zell, I'll help you build a new castle. Even better than your other one." Turning from Seifer she held out a hand to help the other boy up.

Zell ignored the aid and crawled out of the water himself, only stumbling once. Assured that Seifer would leave him alone, he felt secure enough to come out with his own wobbly smirk. He snickered with all the bravado he could muster.

"Yeah, you're a real dummy, Seifer," he taunted, "I'm gonna tell Matron you pushed me in the water." With that as a parting shot he scurried over to the piles of wet sand where Quistis now stood. While he had the advantage now, he didn't want to risk giving the other boy a chance to tease him again.

Suffering in silence, Seifer watched the two children as they peacefully played in the sand under Quistis' explicit instruction. The rage boiled in the pit of his stomach, bubbling into a large mass that demanded release. Like any bully, there was nothing he hated more than being made a fool of. His eyes scoured the beach for someone to take his aggression out on. 

Squall remained in his former position, now idly flipping Selphie's abandoned shovel around in his hands, oblivious to the activities of the others. When Seifer caught sight of him, he immediately stormed over, destroying his isolation. Warily, Squall looked up at his approach. Their eyes met and Seifer growled.

"Hey! Gimme that!" He snatched the spade out of the seated boy's hold. "It's mine. Get your own toys."

Accustomed to Seifer, Squall didn't bother to react. Instead, he picked up the stick laying next to his leg and poked it in the sand.

This frustrated his harasser to no end. Desperate for a response, Seifer seized the stick as well.

"Matron!" Zell hollered from behind him. "Seifer's snatching Squall's stuff!"

"I am not!" Seifer swung around, eyes darting erratically. "Who would want such a baby toy? It's stupid anyway!" 

He looked down at the shovel in his hand then over at the cottage. Knowing he had to get rid of the evidence, he threw it the first place that came into his mind. The ocean. Four pairs of eyes watched as the green plastic arced through the air and hit the water several metres into the restless waves. Proud of the distance he'd achieved, Seifer's self-esteem returned. He brushed off his hands and laughed, looking back to take in the other children's expressions. However, the only person still paying him any attention was Zell - who quickly turned away.

"Piyu! Piyu!" Selphie reached the edge of the sand and lowered her tired arms. She watched the reconstruction effort for a while, nibbling at her lip. "Whatcha doin'? Can I help?"

Zell opened his mouth to tell her off but Quistis spoke first. "Of course. We're building an enchanted palace." Sitting back on her heels, she gave the other girl the grand tour. "This is the turret where the princess lives, this is the great hall, and now we're building a moat where there's gonna be a real live dragon."

"Really?" Artlessly, Selphie fell to the ground. "Heeeey! Can we build a dungeon, too? With armour and everything?"

"I guess," Quistis approved, feeling very magnanimous. "You can put that over here and we'll pretend it's under ground."

"What about the skating rink? Where's that?"

Wrinkling her nose, Quistis shook her head and went back to shaping a tower. "There are no skating rinks in enchanted palaces."

Selphie puzzled over that for a moment. "How do you know? If I had one, I'd put a skating rink in it."

"They didn't have them back then." She was beginning to regret ever allowing the younger girl to play.

"Sefie! Lookit!" Irvine charged up to the group, clutching a handful of posies. Managing to stop just before crashing into Quistis' prized turret. He rubbed the back of his neck guiltily at her severe frown. 

"I brought you some flowers." Eyes twinkling, he held the blossoms out to the object of his esteem.

"Ooh. Thanks, Irvy. They're pretty." Selphie took them and pushed them against her nose. Giggling, she leapt up and twirled around, scattering the plants all over the area. "It's raining!"

Bored, Seifer walked up behind them, sneering. "Stupid cry-baby, Zell. Playing with the girls. Why don't ya just go put on a dress?"

"Ignore him," Quistis told Zell when she noticed his face had started to crumple. "What does he know, anyway?"

"Hey, Quistis. Did you know there was a giant bug in your hair?"

"I don't believe you, Seifer." Sniffing, she packed more sand. "We don't care what you say."

Ceasing her spinning, Selphie pursed her lips. Her eyes lit up in delight. "There is a bug, Quisty! A real big one! Cool!" Leaning forward to look at it more closely, she was almost knocked over onto the castle when Quistis shot up like a bolt.

"Get it off!" She shrieked out the words, violently shaking her body all over. "That is so gross. Get it off!"

Deciding he could be kind, Seifer picked the insect out of the blond strands of her ponytail. Though, the task was prolonged by her fretful shudders.

"Jeez, it's just a spider. See?" He held out his palm to show her how harmless the creature was but before he could it slipped from his fingers. "Oops."

"What do you mean oops? Where did it go?" Quistis was on the brink of going ballistic.

"On your neck. Right here." He gave the area of her skin a light pinch, grinning all the way.

"Seifer!" It was a scream of primal horror. He knew it was time he got out of the way. The two children went speeding down the beach, Quistis in pursuit and Seifer laughing wickedly.

"Can't catch me!"

"Flood!" Selphie overturned a bucket of water onto Zell's castle, drowning the sand and causing rivulets of water to run from the beach into the ocean.

Squall listened to the ensuing argument with half an ear, staring out at the endless sea.

"Sis," he whispered to the breeze. "Where are you?"


	2. Allegretto Scherzando

I dedicate this movement to Mr. Brunelle. Thanks to him and Eighth Grade Social Studies I will never forget true pain is. Now Seifer and I finally have something in common.

Allegretto Scherzando

Seifer turned his head to sneer at the boy who sat down at the computer terminal next to his. The shorter male was new to the institution. That he could tell right away. Obviously wet behind the ears. No one sat next to Seifer Almasy in the back of the classroom. No one. If there were no empty desks, one would either leave or share with a friend. That was the way the fourteen year old preferred it. He ruled the back of the room and wanted everyone to be aware.

Feeling the other male's heated glare, Zell squirmed in his seat. He had been running late all morning, one of the things he hated the most. His mother had pushed the speed limits all the way to Garden after he'd slept in an extra hour to make sure he did not miss his very first class. This was the most important day of his young life. Screwing up his chances was not an option. Especially when everyone back in town was counting on him doing just that.

With his eyes kept on the whiteboard at the front of the classroom, he listened to the instructor drone out the roll call. His name was near the beginning so he had to pay close attention. However, once he'd announced his presence, his mind began to wander. 

Agitated fingers tapped loudly at the keyboard keys of his terminal, drumming out a syncopated rhythm. The power unit was switched off so there was no danger of him damaging the system. His drumming grew louder and more animated the less he paid attention to the instructor. His mind rushed with eager thoughts of joining SeeD and taking part in crucial, world-saving missions. Along with his fingers joined his sneakered foot against the floor.

However, his daydreams were cut short when the hand of the boy next to him reached over and caught his wrist in a firm hold, startling him from his lick. Seifer squeezed harder when Zell tried to pull away.

"Cut that out." It was an order.

Chagrined, Zell looked up into his fellow student's face. He pulled on his hand again. "Okay, okay. Geeze." 

When his wrist was freed, he could not resist rubbing at where Seifer's hand had pinched. With narrowed eyes, he studied his desk mate for the first time. Tall and of a larger build than Zell's thirteen-year-old pubescent body, Seifer was more than a little intimidating. But he had dealt with bullies all of his life and knew he would have to learn to deal with this one if he wanted to get anywhere. One of the reasons he was joining SeeD was so that he would not have to be afraid anymore. Some day, the bullies of his past would be answering to him.

"Who do you think you are, anyway?" It had taken all of his audacity to respond, but Zell could be proud of the strength in his voice. There was nothing the creep could do, he told himself. They were in the middle of a military classroom.

Seifer's brows lowered and his eyes darkened to a threatening light. "Someone you should get to know. I'm gonna be running things around here real soon. By spring, I'll be SeeD." He sat back against the hard metal bench and stretched his legs into the aisle. "Then jerks like you will be outta here."

"You?" The disbelief overcame any fear that trembled his bones. Zell scoffed. "You gotta be real smart to pass the exam so early."

"I know that." Seething and not at all liking what the kid was implying, Seifer slammed a hand down on the desk. "What? You think you're smarter than me?" Smirking, he gave Zell the once-over. "You're just a first year."

"I know." Still looking doubtful, Zell crossed his arms over his chest. "But I've been practicing."

"Oh, yeah?" A slow grin wormed its way over Seifer's arrogant features. He folded his arms in a similar pose and studied the other fellow with interest. "What's your weapon?"

"I don't need one," said Zell with pride. "I got these fists o' mine." To emphasize this, he uncrossed his arms and gave a few practice punches to the air. "I killed five bite bugs just last week."

"Ah. Swatting flies." Seifer nodded and lifted his brows. "An excellent occupation for SeeD. Tell you what. When I'm in charge, I'll make you head of pest control." The look on the other boy's face was more than enough to have him laughing out loud.

Zell's complexion turned red with fury as Seifer's snickers grew louder. The freckles left over from childhood stood out on his cheeks as the flames shot up to his hairline.

"Mr. Almasy!" The strident, yet bored, tones of the instructor drilled through the laughter and made Zell's head jerk toward the front. His fists clenched tightly on the tops of his knees. "If I hear one more outburst from you this week, you'll be spending the next fortnight in detention. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah." The reprimand caused Seifer to slump in his seat and Zell chuckled inwardly at his expense. 

Stretching his feet out further, so that they rested by the terminals in front of them, Seifer shot Zell a dirty look full of all the wrath he could muster. His seatmate felt the urge to gulp. He'd barely been there fifteen minutes but already he'd made an enemy. Seifer Almasy looked like the last person one should rile. So much for a clean start.

Five minutes into the lesson, Zell was struggling to remain awake. The subject matter was not something he could get a handle on. Who cared about the chemical properties of Grat poison? Obviously the instructor did. A lot. He tried to follow his monotone and match the words with the diagrams on his screen. He was finally starting to get the hang of the whole molecular balancing thing when the monitor in front of him went blank. 

Letting out a strangled shout, Zell automatically looked at the computer next to his, the one manned by Seifer. His compounds were still happily bouncing around so it couldn't have been a power failure.

"Having problems?" Seifer jeered, checking out the bewilderment in the other male's expression. Only now did he allow a self-satisfied smile to light up his face. Discreetly, he let the unplugged cord slip from his fingers beneath the desk and onto the floor. He leaned over Zell's unit. "What'd you do? Bust it up?"

All of a sudden the instructor was at their side. "Mr. Almasy, must I repeat myself?"

"Hey, it ain't me." Lifting his hands in innocence, Seifer sat back, jerked a shoulder. "He's the one that broke his computer." 

Miserable, Zell shifted so that the frowning man could investigate. "I don't know what happened!" His protestations caught the attention of several other students around them and his classmates turned around to gawk. "Honest, I don't!"

Experimentally tapping a few keys, the teacher got to the bottom of the problem almost right away. 

"Calm down, Mr. Dincht." Unimpressed, he stood back up to his full height. "Plug it back in so we can all return to the task at hand." His blank eyes bore holes through Zell's forehead.

Eyes wide with a distinct flush stealing up his neck, Zell nodded and ducked under the terminal to do as he was bid.

By the time he rose and his unit had blinked to life, the back-up disk saving his work thus far, Seifer and the rest of the class were intent on their course work. Remaining a bit rosy, Zell did his best to concentrate on the jiggling circles.

"Since you seem so fond of conversation, Mr. Almasy," the instructor was saying, eyes as flat as his voice. "Why don't you tell your fellow students the best way to nullify the gastronomic acid of a Grat?"

"Huh." Extending his arms behind his head, Seifer was the picture of nonchalance. "That's simple. Just mix it with a potion."

"Hmmm." With a lift of one bushy eyebrow, the instructor turned to the class at large. "Can anyone point out the error of Mr. Almasy's ways?" In the very front of the rows, one hand shot up, ramrod straight. "Ah, Miss Trepe. Please."

"The essential chemicals of potion are basic, extremely so. Therefore they could cause a reaction with the gastronomic fluid. If this compound was to touch human skin or organs, there could be future tissue damage." Her voice rose above the whispers and clacking of keyboard keys, clear and level. Curious, Zell craned his neck to see what kind of student spoke in such a manner. Like right out of a text book. All he could glimpse over heads of various sizes and heights was a shock of blond hair and a pair of posture-perfect shoulders.

"It would be better," Quistis went on, "to neutralize the acid with a solvent, of the kind that can be found in any regular brand antidote. This would not cause tissue damage, nor would it react. Even in a test tube."

"Excellent." The teacher nodded approvingly, although his intonation did nothing to contribute to the compliment.

Aware of the eyes on her, she lifted her chin. She only darted a glance backward, almost haughtily, in Seifer's direction before returning her focus to her computer. Zell arrowed his own glance at Seifer, to gauge his reaction at being shown up. It was not a pretty sight. He almost expected the back of the girl's head to explode with the amount of fire he was shooting at her with one glower. Shuddering inwardly, Zell swivelled his own eyes away.

"Now that girl. She's real smart."

"What did you say?" Seifer's words were a hiss in his ear. He could feel his anger almost as a physical presence on the bench. Metal, he learned, was an excellent conductor of heat.

"Nothing!" Zell whispered with a shake of his head, avoiding looking up. "I didn't say anything." At least, he hadn't meant to.

"Didn't think so." When Zell sensed the ebbing away of Seifer's presence he breathed a visible sigh of relief. "Chickenwuss."

At that, Zell lost all corporal control. He forgot about the task at hand, forgot about the instructor and just gaped, jaw wide open and chin trembling perilously. His eyes filled despite all efforts to force his emotions back.

"W-What did you c-call me?"

"Shut up, Seifer." 

The other male had been about to repeat his taunt, ever-ready smirk in place, before the boy seated in front of the two twisted his neck around to glare. His words came out resigned and weary. As if they'd been uttered many times before.

Smirk smoothly became sneer. "Why should I, Leonhart? You gonna beat me up for picking on your girlfriend? He's such a little coward."

"Just shut up." The dark-haired male rolled his eyes. "I could call you the same thing."

Amazed that someone was actually sticking up for him, that someone was brave enough to face a bully for him, Zell sat in awe. The look he gave Squall before the student turned back round was something very akin to worship.

For the next forty-five minutes, until the end of first period, Seifer remained silent. Zell was given hope that maybe, just maybe, things would start to go better, now that he had a guy like Leonhart on his side. Maybe here, things could be different and he would get that clean slate after all.

He was so thrilled with the prospect, he didn't even notice when Seifer knocked over his books and "accidentally"  jostled his elbow on his way out of the room. His attention was centred on the boy who had rescued him from ultimate humiliation.

"Hey! Wait!" Shoving his notebook and text into his knapsack as he ran, he met Squall in the doorway. "Thanks, man. For what you did back there. That Almasy sure is a jerk, huh?" The other male moved a shoulder awkwardly, gaze on the wall somewhere over his head. His height was equal to Zell's but he was smaller in stature, he noticed. "That's pretty cool. You standin' up to him and all."

"Whatever." Another shrug and he made a move to leave.

"Wait!" Zell followed him out to the hall, still struggling with his backpack. "You wanna have lunch together or something? I don't really know anyone yet."

With a sigh, Squall paused. "Sorry. I can't."

"Oh." Disheartened, Zell watched his new hero walk away, shoulders hunched. Only to be interrupted once more by the approach of a female. Zell recognized her voice as belonging to the one who knew all the answers in class.

"Hi, Squall. I heard you chose your weapon yesterday." The girl fiddled with the hem of her cadet jacket. In her other hand she hugged several books to her chest. She gave a tentative smile. "Does that mean you're taking the exam in the spring, too?"

"I don't know." Seemingly impatient, Squall tried to move past her toward the elevators.

"Well, I still have to pick mine. Do you have any advice?" Her eyes shone with hope, even as she had to adjust her gaze downward to meet his.

"Not really."

"That's okay. I'll, uh, see you later!" Her message fell on deaf ears as the lift doors closed before she could finish. "Oh well." It was more spoken to herself than anyone else but Seifer, who had been leaning against the wall the entire time, heard every breath.

"Aw, did poor little Miss Perfect get ditched?" Snickering loudly with scornful amusement, Seifer managed to single-handedly clear the hallway. No cadet wanted to hang around when Almasy was on the war path. There weren't many in Balamb willing to stand up to him. Squall, was one, and Quistis was another.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Mr. Almasy." Back stiff, she spun on her heels to stride away. "Maybe you should spend more time in the library instead of prying into other people's business."

In a high pitched voice, Seifer mimicked her speech and mannerisms, including the exact tilt of her head. Unmoved, Quistis continued to walk away. 

"Why would I want to go to the library? You're there." As a parting shot, it was pretty weak, but it had the desired effect of recapturing her attention. Her hold loosened on the books. 

"Don't you want to get good grades? Pass the exam? Become a SeeD?"

"Sure, but I don't need a bunch of lousy books for that." He tapped his head and grinned. "It's all in here."

"I see."

Now that they stood within an arm's distance, Seifer was able to snatch the top book off her pile. "What's this?" He read the title and flipped open the cover. "Whips and Lashes. A Strategy Guide." Glancing back up, his grin grew in power. "Don't tell me you're picking a whip as your weapon."

"What if I am?" Quistis attempted to nab back her book but he pulled it out of her reach.

"It's so…girly. You'll get your ass kicked."

"I am a girl, in case you didn't notice." When he moved the book again, she rocked back on her heels and let out a patient sigh. "May I please have my book?"

All of a sudden annoyed, he flipped it back to her. Her fingers missed it by millimetres and it fell to the floor, landing on the spine and popping open.

"I'm picking the gunblade."

From her position on the floor where she'd bent to retrieve her possession, Quistis looked up owlishly. She nodded slowly. The weapon would suit a boy like him, she thought. Sleek and one of the most difficult to master, it was a natural choice for someone who believed he could take on the world single-handedly. Yes, if he worked hard, Seifer would do well with the gunblade.

"That's what Squall chose, too." She rose to her feet and measured his reaction.

His lip curled in a snarl and he glared down at her. Obviously he had not heard the rumour. "I'll be better. Ten times better!" He swiped the air with a long arm. "You just wait."

He muttered a few more incoherent thoughts before storming toward the lift doors. Quistis watched him depart, a contemplative look on her young features. Squall and Seifer. So alike yet so different. Like acid and base. When they mixed, it was difficult to predict what would happen. For some reason she had the feeling she was going to get the opportunity to find out.  


	3. Tempodi Minuetto

This movement is dedicated to **Densetsu No Yume** who has been an endless source of revelation and enlightenment. Thank you so much for your overwhelming support. It's taken to the heart by this little girl. Oh, and to a wayward tourist, who will now and forever be my inspiration for Irvine.

Tempodi Minuetto

Whoosh! 

Selphie glanced over at the sound of the door gliding open. Dimples flashed in her cheeks as she greeted her newly acquainted comrade. Bubbling with excitement she gestured toward the window.

"Isn't train travel terrific?" She turned her face back to the glass, tightening her fingers on the sill. "I never got much of a chance in Trabia." The world passed by her amazed visage in a pageant of mountains, lakes and trees. All vibrant and strong. The natural world reassured her, reaffirmed her purpose. "You can see so much in so little time. Kinda like what I imagine flying is like." She looked back again to grin.

Moving out of the doorway, Quistis allowed the electronic mechanism to do its work and it closed swiftly at her back. She joined Selphie at the window in the narrow hall. Two faces reflected back at her. One round, wide-eyed, and sparkling. The other oval, fair, and composed. When she looked beyond the glass to the spread of nature, the realm that lay untouched by borders and material concern, she felt a bit of that composure slip.

To Quistis, the train had been a necessary facet of life. They got her where she needed to go in relatively short time. The ride itself was generally smooth and uneventful. Her mind was on the mission ahead, not on the clank of the wheels or the power of the engines. The trip's duration was put to better use preparing or resting than sightseeing. But now that she had taken the moment to just gaze, she decided to take another. And another. All thoughts of re-briefing Selphie on the Deling Operation were filed away to a back compartment in her mind.

"It's absolutely lovely," Quistis said with a hint of surprise. 

Trains had the advantage of journeying to places not traversable by car. In between canyons and around crystalline lochs. An old advertisement flitted through her head. "Join Balamb Garden's Elite Force," it had read above an enticing photo of a Southern beach on the island. "See the world." As she looked out upon the dusky forests of Galbadia, she finally realized to what the poster had been referring. Her home in Balamb might be known for its breathtaking sunrises across the waves, but Galbadia would be forever famous for its setting sun. Brilliant brush strokes of orange and red illuminated the mountains in the distance. It was as surreal as a painting.

"Yeah," Still grinning, Selphie cocked her head. "Grinding cranks, pounding tracks, and shrieking gizmos. Killer. Maybe some time I'll get to learn how to drive one of these babies!"

For the first time since departing from Balamb, Quistis let out a short laugh. She regarded the younger girl with admiration. Nothing seemed to get her down. "I'm sure. A skill like that could come in handy."

With a positive nod, Selphie shifted in her stance so that she was facing the other female completely. One hand on the wall for balance, she used her other to grasp an ankle in a move designed to stretch tightened thigh muscles.

"Quistis?"

"Yes?" Ripping her eyes from the waning sun beams she met the smaller female's gaze.

"Do you like being a SeeD?"

"Of course." The answer came out before Quistis even fully registered the question. She watched as Selphie switched legs. "I've never wanted anything else."

"I was just wondering." Giving another nod, Selphie dropped her foot to the floor and shrugged. "'Cause it just seems so different. Y'know, from the way they kept telling me. Everyone kept talking 'bout the glory and the glamour, made it seem all easy peasy once the exam's over. But, I don't know. What we do is _real_."

A little startled by the earnestness in her stare, Quistis raised her brows. Though she had yet to get to know the new graduate, in the short time they'd been travelling companions she had never heard her discuss anything with such gravity. She'd assessed the girl as high-strung but innocent, essentially obedient and with better than average magic skills. Apparently, she'd missed a layer or two somewhere along the line.

The intensity of Selphie's expression caused her to think about the questions she had proposed with greater insight. When most people - as in civilians - referred to Garden, they did it with either a depth of marvel, for the heroes of the living world, or with disgust, for the soldiers that killed for the highest bidder. To the latter they were nothing more than classy hit men. But no one joined Garden with that image in mind. They joined to make a difference, to support those who could not fight for themselves. To save the world. 

And then there was vain glory.

"It's nothing like the books," continued Selphie. "There's no glamour in uncoupling train cars or washing Caterchipillar spit out of my hair. It's work. And most of the time it's gross."

Quistis smothered a snort. "Don't forget Geezard breath."

"How could I?" Wrinkling her tiny nose, Selphie grinned. The sparkle reappeared in her eyes. "Na-a-sty."

"Totally," agreed Quistis before she turned back to look out the window. The sun nestled amidst two peaks in the distance, waiting for the right moment to vanish completely. Then the bustling train took a sharp turn and the mountains moved behind them.

"So why do you do it?"

She watched the light drift from the lawn and the hills fade to plain before answering. "Truthfully?"

"Please."

"I like the uniforms." Now it was Quistis who grinned. Eyes dancing impishly she tilted her head. "I'm serious," she asserted when Selphie giggled. "Black is a very sophisticated colour. And the hemline is classic. Never goes out of season."

"I've always liked the fitted jacket," confessed Selphie. "When I was a cadet in Trabia and all the other girls had developed earlier, the jacket was very kind to me."

"See? And when I go to a banquet I never have to worry about what to wear or if someone else will show with the same dress."

"Guess I never thought of it that way." Giggling, she shook her head. "But don't you find it a bit _repressive_?"

"Sure and it's reserved. But there's no restrictions to what I wear _underneath_."

A smirk and then the two girls shared a wild laugh. All bets were off, all masks were down. It did not matter that within the next fifteen minutes they would be commencing on the biggest mission of both their lifetimes. They were young, they were healthy, and they were free.

Calming down, Quistis took a deep breath. "Why do you do it?"

Selphie bit at her lip as she formed her answer. In truth, she was not quite sure. It seemed the best option at the time. She could have remained in the snowy hills of the north instead of arranging the transfer. Could have taken the exam to become a teacher instead of taking the risk of leaving everyone and everything she had ever known. But it was not in her to remain in one place, following the expected line. SeeD was a challenge, a dangerous one. More often than not it was mundane, as she was beginning to discover, yet even in those moments there was a camaraderie. A bond had already formed between her and her squad mates. Of the variety she knew would never break. It was different than anything she had ever known. Excitement lay ahead of them. She could feel its pull dragging her forward like a lodestone. There was something big opposing them all in Deling. Selphie was counting on being around for every second of it.

"Adrenaline." Indigo had replaced gold in the heavens. Her reflection glowed brighter than ever as the train rattled over the rocky terrain. "I'm addicted to the rush."

A keen shimmer of awareness glistened over Quistis' pale features when her eyes met Selphie's in the window. She was well familiar with the draw of battle and the quickening of blood to which it led. 

Battle was what made a SeeD. The pain, the blood, the sweat. The sizzle and flame of magic. The rough feel of a weapon in bare hands. The knowledge of what it was to be truly alive. Of what it was to kill. The euphoria of victory. There was not one member of the elite ranks who preferred a boardroom to the front lines of war.

And if they did, there was always teaching. 

In that moment, under the garish cabin lights, to the steady rhythm of the wheels against the iron tracks, Quistis had an epiphany.

"Couldn't have put it better myself," she murmured.

The two stood in companionable silence the rest of the way to Galbadia's capital. Where a sorceress hid among the shadows.

On the other side of the doorway, four other teenagers reposed in silence. Each caught up in his or her own wool-gatherings. 

Uncomfortable with the apparent verdict the others had come to on his position, Irvine was the first to break the tranquillity. Nudging the one he had come to know as Zell, he attempted to readjust his character in the other male's estimation.

Zell snapped to attention. He had been dozing for the last couple of miles. The gentle movement of the train, paired with the physical exhaustion of the past two days was enough to lull him into peaceful security. Irvine's elbow rid him of that illusion.

"Ow!" Zell jerked his chin up and snapped his neck in the other man's direction. Glared. "The hell do you want?"

"Ssh." Shooting a glance at the only female in the car, Irvine put a finger to his lips. "You'll wake the princess."

Grumbling, Zell struggled into a better position, his back against the wall and his legs bent in front of him on the floor. His rear had begun to ache with lack of exercise. "Big deal."

"If there's one thing I've learned," Irvine rolled his shoulders and slid his hat lower on his forhead. "A lady hates to be woken up." He stretched his lanky frame and crossed one ankle over the other on top of the well-used floor boards. From his spot next to Zell against the side of the train he had a view of the entire cabin, from the girl curled up on the floor, to the stoic man stood rigidly by the exit, to the sliding door the brilliant pixie of a girl had disappeared through almost an hour ago. Wistfully, he modified that line of thinking. His eyes moved from the door and over the napping female with fondness. "Especially this particular filly."

"You know her?" Suspicious of the unknown Galbadian, Zell narrowed his eyes. "How well?"

Irvine was too smooth for his liking. Too composed and self-assured. He almost reminded him of someone else from his not-so-distant his past. Would have if it weren't for the cowboy drawl and long ponytail. But it was enough to bug him. He had no reason to trust the stranger of the easy manner and flippant remarks. The guy had called them all rubes. 

"Well enough." A cheeky grin curved Irvine's wide mouth. "I don't reckon there's a fella in the country who don't. Or at least, hasn't wanted to." He winked in an effort to bring Zell into the male suggestion that hung ripe in the air. The age-old jest - "if ya know what I mean" - glimmered from his eyes if not from his lips.

However, Zell immediately took offence. Not that he knew the girl very well himself. She was pretty, very much so. And nice. Had stood up for him a couple times after the chaos of the Timber episode. But he had seen the way Squall had looked at her. The way she had looked at him. That was enough. No one insinuated anything, even teasingly, about Squall's girl.

"Back off, Kinneas," he snarled between clenched teeth. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Surprised by the reaction he received, Irvine lifted his hands, palms up, to the ceiling. "Sorry, buddy. Just makin' an observation. I ain't a poacher. Didn't know I was encroachin' on chartered land."

"Yeah, well, watch it." Not wanting to be appeased but vulnerable to the other man's charm, Zell settled back down. "She's worth two of you."

"Don't I know it. That there gal's got the ability to wear a man sore out." Irvine patted his shoulder jovially and bestowed him with another knowing wink. "You're a lucky man. And a brave one."

A deep flush the colour of vermilion snuck up Zell's neck from the collar of his jacket. The obvious misunderstanding embarrassed him greatly. Irvine actually thought that _he_ and Rinoa…The blush climbed higher.

"No! No! You've got it all wrong!" To cover, he shook his head vehemently and waved his hands. "I-I'm not…I mean, she doesn't…Argh." He voice was an agitated whisper. His next glance was darted at Squall whose back was toward him at the window, obviously ignoring their heated conversation. "I would never…She's with Squall," he finished lamely.

Tipping his head back, Irvine enjoyed a couple low chuckles, rising deep within his chest. "Gotcha. Rin belongs to Type A over there, who would gladly slice my gullet if I set a dirty finger on her virginal skin. After which he would hand me over to you, his ever ready side kick, to beat whatever feeling I had left outta my body." Pushing back his hat, Irvine looked Zell in the eye. "Is that 'bout right?"

Zell's jaw opened and closed. There was no response for a remark like that. Insulting and crude as it was, he had to admit, it was pretty much along the lines of his thinking. His fists clenched but he wasn't exactly sure what to do with them. The guy had been making fun of him, he knew, which pissed him off. But he had done it in such a harmless manner. He couldn't rightly thump a guy for speaking more or less the truth. Seeing that he had him, Irvine eased his features back into a smile.

"Listen, Zell. I can call you Zell, right? I'm thinkin' we somehow got ourselves off to a poor start. Now I'm willing to begin again if you are. I'd hate to cause problems in the team just 'cuz we couldn't get along. Seein' as we're both important to this mission's success, I figure it'd be a better situation all round."

"Maybe." With lowered brows, Zell thought over his suggestion. His face was a mask of doubt. It all came down to trust and credibility. Irvine just had not proven himself yet.

A muffled noise rose up from the opposite corner. Three sets of male eyes immediately shot toward the sleepy female. Rubbing her eyes, Rinoa sat up, legs awkwardly tangled in front of her petite frame. When she felt their gazes upon her she lowered her arms and smiled. 

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet, darlin'." Using his arms to support him, Irvine sung himself up to a standing position. "But I can see the lights through the window. Almost home." The look he gave her was full of nothing but tenderness.

"Yuck." Rinoa made a face. Wide eyes turned to address the male who had remained taciturn throughout the short journey. "Squall."

"Yeah?" Jerking his eyes away, Squall returned to staring blankly out the glass. He ran a hand through his uncombed hair in an instinctive move.

"No matter what, do you promise to keep me with you?" Held hope, and more than a little apprehension.

Zell frowned and looked to his leader who seemed unaffected by her display. "Of course we do!"

She shot him a tiny smile of gratitude but kept the majority of her gaze on the solemn youth. "Squall?"

"Whatever." It came out as a sigh. "Look, Rinoa. This is a SeeD mission, not a game. We don't have time for your questions. You can stay as long as you don't get in the way."

"I won't. I promise!" Scrambling to her feet, she straightened her posture and flung her shoulders back. Lifted her hand in a wobbly attempt at the traditional salute.

Sensing Irvine's stare, Zell swivelled his neck. The other man's brows were raised and he rolled his eyes toward Squall in a questioning manner. Zell shrugged one shoulder and shoved his hands into his pockets. He had no idea why Squall acted the way he did sometimes. Especially around Rinoa. It was not for him to judge. He owed him.

"Well, now. We're not about to leave a gorgeous female like you in the alleys of Deling, now are we Squall?" Slanting his hat forward, Irvine made a wide gesture. "Don't you worry your head 'bout such things." He stepped closer to the girl and caught her chin in one hand. "We're all watchin' out for you."

It was that moment Quistis and Selphie decided to return. Quistis moved into the room, took one look at Irvine and Rinoa, and rolled her eyes. Men. They were all the same. Nothing but a bubbling puddle of hormones. 

Selphie burst from the hall in triumph. "We're just about at the station! Whoo-hoo! I'm ready to kick some presidential butt!"

Just as she finished, the train let out its tell-tale whistle. Squall visibly relaxed and he finally turned around to face his fellow warriors. For the first time most of them could recall, his lips curved.

"So am I."


	4. Allegro Vivace

This goes out to you, the reader, for humouring me throughout my brainless bouts of craziness. There is no meaning to this piece. Bless all those who've realized that but read on anyway. You're a special lot. Take pride!

Allegro Vivace

"Ahoy the Ragnarok!"

Nineteen-year-old Quistis glanced up from the fashion magazine she had been perusing to catch sight of a trio of males standing below the large crimson ship. Bored of feigning interest in an article entitled, "Relationships and the Art of Juggling," she closed the glossy publication and waved back. Selphie's idea they all get to know each other better by trading reading material had seemed like a good one at the beginning. She had been taught her lesson.

"Ahoy the grass!"

"Whatcha doin' up there?" The shortest of the three, Zell  had to crane his neck to get a glimpse of the roof.

"Sunbathing." Selphie allowed her own reading material to slide into her lap. How Quistis got through such drivel she would never know. The plot was beyond predictable. Even for a romantic mystery it was bad.

The males exchanged glances.

"Sunbathing." Unimpressed, Squall repeated her flippant remark. "I thought the point of flying all the way out here was to train."

"It was Quistis' idea." Flicking her sunglasses to the top of her head, Rinoa Heartilly smiled. Like the others, she too welcomed the distraction. Glancing down at the graphic horror novel in her lap she gave a little shudder. She couldn't believe Selphie read that kind of stuff for _fun._

"In my defence, my magic was full before we came. I looked at it more as a mini-vacation." Tossing the magazine in Rinoa's direction, Quistis stood and walked to the edge of the Ragnarok's hood. She held up a hand, shrugged one indifferent shoulder. "Besides, we couldn't stand to let such a gorgeous afternoon go to waste."

"Sunbathing, on the Island Closest to Hell. Now I've heard it all." With a shake of his head, Irvine grinned up at the females and winked. 

"When you're good, you're good." Quistis replied with a smirk of her own and hopped, more like took a massive bound, off the ship onto firm ground. Her point was proven when she landed perfectly on two feet. 

"Whatever." Rolling his eyes, Squall turned to board the craft.

"We did train a little, Squall," Rinoa said as she hurried across reinforced metallic alloy. "Honest. But we got so hot and you know how I tire easily. Quistis was just being sweet and giving me a chance to rest."

Large pleading brown eyes and a soft, beckoning smile went far in removing the irritation from the stoic young man's expression. He relented almost instantly and offered her a light "lip twitch", as the girls referred to what could otherwise be known as Squall's smile. This reference was only made out of his hearing, of course.

"It's all right."

"Help me down?" Raising her dark brows and lifting her arms, Rinoa prepared to jump. 

When Squall caught her securely and held on for a few moments longer than necessary, Quistis sniggered from behind her hand. Did the girl know how to play him or what?

"Whee!" Selphie took a dashing leap onto the green lawn of the western island. Her exuberance was greater than what was required and as a result she wobbled on the landing, ending up on her butt. 

"Hee hee, guess I went a little too fast there. So," she faced the group, hands on hips. "What's next?"

"We're all done." Catching himself from running over to make sure she was uninjured, Irvine flipped back his long ponytail and adjusted his cowboy hat. "Guess the only thing left to do is pack her in."

"With the time change, if we want to make Balamb before midnight, we'd best head out right away." Quistis squinted to the west where the sun had begun to drift toward the horizon.

"I'm piloting!" 

Scampering up the loading bay, Selphie laid claim to her favourite position of all and the central reason she'd agreed to attend the training excursion. The chance to fly the Estharian ship came only rarely. The commander seldom gave authorization for the vessel to be moved out of storage beyond routine system checks. Voyages like this were unexpected and a real delight.

"Hey, Selphie! Wait up! I'm coming." Four sets of eyes watched, unsurprisingly, as Irvine followed her on, long legs closing the distance without delay.

"Why does she always get to fly? It's not fair." Zell pouted over it as he boarded next to Rinoa. "I'm just as good."

"Of course you are." She gave his shoulder a brief pat. "But we all know it means a lot to her."

"That and none of us is willing to put up with her whining all the way home," added Quistis, coming up behind them with Squall. Stopping just inside, she reached up a hand to brush off the insect that had chosen to light on her shoulder. She scrunched her nose and shivered. Vile things, they were. "Cheer up, Zell. Instead we can sit on the passenger deck and I'll show you how to double junction your magic."

Knowing any sort of grumbling would get him nowhere, he acquiesced and followed the others past the lift to the passenger seating. From inside, he could hear the whirr of the computer system and the hum of the mechanical structure as the loading doors closed shut. Four hours and five time zones later they would be home, he counted in his head. Estharian technology was a boon for SeeD.

The four moved to their seats, plonking down in relief. Zell propped a leg onto the opposite knee and sat back against the swishy cushion. At ease with himself he watched Squall and Rinoa as they conversed in quiet tones across the aisle from him. He could not decipher what they were saying but judging by Rinoa's affectionate swat all was well. 

It was nice. This inner harmony that rose in his chest as he relaxed around his friends. Their busy schedules rarely gave them the opportunity to hang out like this. To just be comrades. Here on the Ragnarok they did not have to put on a show for the ever-watching public. They did not have to be heroes or master role models for the youth of tomorrow. They could just be what they were. Teenagers. At the most basic of levels.

Closing his eyes, he rested his head against the back of the chair and prepared to take a hard-earned doze. Beneath him the engines roared to life as the ship geared up for the flight. Almost straight away, the purring of the engines faded and once again the cabin was filled with silence. Zell opened his eyes and lifted his head. Squall was frowning from his seat, exchanging glances with Quistis who had seated herself next to Zell.  

"I wonder what could be--." Rinoa began, interrupted by the whirr of the electronic door. Her brows crumpled in bafflement when Selphie and Irvine crowded the doorway. 

"Um. Problem!" Selphie chirruped, fiddling with a strand of hair. "We're kinda out of fuel."

"Not enough left to get us 'cross the ocean," said Irvine as he braced an arm against the wall. His expression was rueful.

After shutting his eyes, Squall reopened them and set his  unwavering gaze on Selphie. "Didn't Nida tell you to re-fill before we took off?"

"Well, technically, he did."

"And did you?"

"Well, technically…"  
"Selphie." It was a warning. Squall blew out an impatient puff of air.

"I didn't." Selphie said with a sheepish grin. "I would have! Honest. But Irvy distracted me and then everyone was all on board and I just, erm, forgot?"

Irvine looked affronted. "Hey! You never said--."

"It doesn't matter now," Quistis cut in with a shake of her head. She turned to Squall. "I guess the only thing we can do is contact Garden via satellite. They'll have to send another ship out."

"Man! This bites." Dropping his foot to the floor, Zell slumped in his chair. "What're we gonna do while we wait? It'll take forever!"

"Talk?" Rinoa lifted a shoulder and looked at all of her friends uncertainly. "Play cards?" These suggestions only caused the forlorn male to sag further.

"I'll go make the call." With a sigh, Squall stood and ran a hand through his tousled hair. "Be prepared for a long delay."

Selphie and Irvine shifted aside to let him pass, stepping closer into the room. Once the door was closed, the former bent back her leg and captured her ankle with one hand.

"Now what?"

Quistis smiled and folded her hands behind her head, tipping her chair back. "Well, now that Squall's gone we finally have the chance to make fun of him."

"Okay! Me first!" Zell leapt to a standing position, eyes lighting up.

"I was joking, Zell." Amused, she tilted her head, arched a brow. "But by all means, entertain us."

"That's so mean!" protested Rinoa. "Don't you think?"

"Probably." Plopping down in the seat her commander had vacated, Selphie raised her eyebrows at her friend. "But he'll never know. C'mon, Rinny. I know you've got some secrets you're dying to spill!"

"Go ahead, Zell." From his spot against the wall Irvine encouraged the other male. It was all out of affection, he knew. In jest. They'd all spent so much time together in the past year and a half. Each had gotten to know the others in the manner of family. As someone from a past without kin, he was grateful to find the siblings he'd always wanted here. In the eye of a military force.

"Okay." Pleased to be the centre of attention, Zell hammed up the role to the hilt. While he considered Squall Leonhart to be the best thing since the invention of the T-board, he could not resist the opportunity to show off and earn himself a little approval from his friends.

Hunching his shoulders and elongating his neck so that his head was parallel to the floor, he shoved his hands in his pockets. He walked a few steps, scuffing his feet and mumbling. In a voice so low, they had to strain to pick it up, Zell uttered one of their leader's trademark phrases. "Leave me alone."

Squealing, Selphie collapsed back against her chair in delight. Next to her, Rinoa put a hand to her forehead and sunk lower, cheeks a rosy pink. Slightly embarrassed, she glanced at Quistis, who was rising from her seat across the aisle. Irvine merely snorted and languidly folded his arms over his chest.

"No, no, no." Waving a hand in the air, Quistis dismissed Zell's impersonation. "You've got it all wrong." She stood next to him and smiled. "This is Squall."

Once everyone's eyes were on her, she jutted out a hip. Placing one hand on the protruding bone and letting the other arm dangle, she looked to her left and then to the right. She repeated the action, switching hips and arms. Glancing down, then up, she lowered her brows and winced.

"Don't call me Commander."

This time even Rinoa couldn't resist a few giggles. She tucked her legs beneath her in the chair and wrinkled her nose. "I've always wondered about that posing thing."

Merrily, all five shared a joke at their comrade's expense. It felt so good to laugh, to be silly. None present saw any reason to end.

"Have any of y'all noticed the way he walks?" Irvine lugged himself from the wall, and stepped forward. Willing to continue the game, Quistis and Zell sat back down to give him room. "It's like he's modelling for one o' them Dolletian designers." 

"How about the way Zell walks!" Selphie contributed, quick to jump to her feet. 

Ignoring the offended male's dropped jaw, she proceeded with her impersonation. With bowed knees and bent arms she swaggered around the small area, bobbing her head to some foreign, off-kilter beat. She ate up the resulting laughter with relish and took her exaggeration further. Adding her small shoulders into the groove with a few air swipes for good measure. She opened her mouth to imitate his speech but before she got very far, she erupted into giggles and lost her pose completely.

Gobsmacked and utterly humiliated Zell took the opportunity to enact his revenge. "Oh yeah? Well, this is Selphie!" Flailing his arms madly about in the manner he perceived Selphie handled her nunchaku, Zell kicked up his feet and grinned stupidly. "Tee hee! You're grat juice!"

"Okay, I've never said that." Selphie crossed her arms and looked at her friend like he had lost his mind. "Besides, that's _totally_ not my victory dance. If you can't do it right, don't do it at all."

"Maybe we should stop, you guys." Though, like the others, she had found their actions to be funny, Rinoa did not want to let things get out of hand. And when Zell and Selphie were involved, she knew that would be difficult to avoid.

"Yeah, Rin's got a point." Rolling his shoulders, Irvine did his best to ease wounded prides. "We're all friends here, right?"

"Sure, Irvine." Quistis smiled pleasantly. Exchanging a puckish glance with Selphie, she turned to the taller male and winked. Flicking back an imaginary ponytail, she rolled her shoulders and lifted her arms in an exaggerated move. She dipped her head and looked up at him flirtatiously beneath her lashes. "Say, is that a twinkle in your eye or did someone pull the stars from the sky?" Her words were drawled in an uncanny similarity to someone else in the room.

"That's it!" Selphie shrieked and fell onto the nearest chair. "You got 'im, Quisty!"

"I'm wounded." A hand to his heart, he shook his head with sadness. "I would never use such a clichéd line. You gals deserve much more respect than that."

"I don't know, man." Zell said doubtfully and then grinned. He was glad to once again be on the other side. "Seems like you been had."

"You may be right, may be right." A slow grin made it's way across Irvine's face and Quistis prepared herself for sudden retaliation. His vengeance came swift. Arms crossed over his chest tightly, he looked down his nose at the amused female. After giving her the once-over he suddenly lifted a hand above his head and snapped his fingers. Going on to wave the same hand through the air in front of his face. He shifted his weight onto one foot, extending his opposite hip. "How do you like them apples?"

Knocked for six, Quistis' eyes flashed. Snapping her fingers she directed her glare at the man now guffawing in front of her. "I so do not do that!" This only made the others laugh harder and she closed her eyes in mortification, realizing she had just proven his point. "Okay, so who's up for some triple triad?"

"Irvy wins!" said Selphie. She clapped her hands. "Do your Squall impression!"

"Yeah, we wanna see it." Zell urged.

Well, now, all right. As long as I ain't offendin' Rinoa."

The girl in question nodded her assent, she was having too much fun. She felt like one of the gang. Teasing and laughing. It was terrific.

His back to the door, Irvine began to stroll down the aisle like it was a catwalk. One foot directly in front of the other. The others jeered, egging him on. He executed a few perfect turns then posed, model-style with cheeks sucked in. By this point he was too caught up to notice the expressions on the others' faces. Or the hum of the sliding door.

"I'm Leonheart. Squall Leonhart." He swivelled on one heel. "Aren't I beautiful?" His eyes widened and his cavalier visage dropped to his toes. "Oh, hey buddy. 'Sup?"

For a moment, Squall merely stood there, staring at the male with one eyebrow raised and his arms folded.  The cabin fell silent and everyone became fascinated with the tiling. Unexpectedly, a new light glinted in the depths of his darkened irises and he took a step into the room.

"Actually, Kinneas, it's more like this." Walking further onto the passenger deck, arms swinging at his sides, Squall amazed them all by carrying on with the joke. He completed a sharp turn, without moving his head and seated himself next to Selphie. Slid his elbows onto his knees and hunched over, now staring at the floor. At his next words, the Ragnarok filled with a cacophony of teenage hilarity. Dry and humourless, they fit the stereotype of their commander with brilliance. 

"Whatever."  

A short while later, Selphie steered the ship toward their destination. They had enough fuel in the hold to get them to Centra so Squall had arranged for a Garden vessel to meet them on the Cape of Good Hope the following day. No one was too terribly upset with the unexpected delay. The location was more than ideal. Although anything would be better than camping out on the Island Closest to Hell. The very name did not inspire summer home fantasies.

As they neared the coast, Selphie felt an unusual prick of homesickness. Sighing, she adjusted her speed and prepared for landing. The tiny stone house just down the hill from a shining lighthouse came into view on the windshield.

"It's been so long since I've been here." She thought out loud. "Not since the war."

"Edea sure has fixed things up." Leaning over her shoulder, Irvine checked out the view. "The gardens are just as gorgeous as when we were kids."

"So is the beach." On Selphie's other side Quistis stood gazing out the window. "I can only remember bits and pieces but one thing I'll never forget is the feel of the sand and the sun. Makes me want to pick up a shovel and build a castle."

"Or dig for treasure." Over the other female's head, Irvine met Quistis's gaze, eyes twinkling.

Circling around the peninsula, Selphie searched for a good spot to set down. Now that they were flying closer, they had an excellent view of the cottage. Coming up behind Quistis, Zell peered out the glass. His heart beat with an unknown excitement. Although he loved his adoptive mother with the utmost devotion, there was still something magical about this place that held a fragment of his soul. 

"Hey! Isn't that Matron?" His eyes lit up when a slender woman appeared on the porch below. Lifted his hand to wave in turn.

"She can't see you, silly." Selphie rolled her eyes. "We're too far up still."

"So? Hey, who's that?" 

The door of the cottage reopened and the woman was joined by a taller frame.

"I don't know I can't tell." Quistis leaned forward and squinted. The light of the sun shone into her eyes making it difficult to distinguish anything.

On the ship's second trip around, they were noticeably closer and Irvine's brows raised in recognition. "It's Seifer."

"What's he doin' here?" Enraged, Zell scowled at the pane, as if he could somehow make the offending male vanish by sheer will.

"This is his home, too," reminded Selphie.

Quistis tilted her head and examined the stance of their former classmate and friend. Despite all that had happened over the years. All the changes that had occurred inside and out, there was one thing that could never alter. Their past. She realized she never wanted it to. For the most part, there was no record of their lives before they had come to the little house. The first war had taken care of that. All they had was this plot of land by the sea. And that was enough.

"It's kind of apt, that he's here." Quistis said quietly. "It's more than a home, it's a refuge. No matter what happens, this place will always be here. It's the only thing we can count on. All of us."

When the landing gear was down and the Ragnarok had touched ground – not a moment too soon Selphie noticed with a slight gulp – they all stretched and headed for the elevator. Irvine was prevented from following Selphie onto the lift by Zell's light touch on his coat sleeve. 

"I don't trust him, Irvine."

He shrugged and smiled. "You didn't once trust me very much, either."

"Yeah, but he's different. He's…he's evil." The look on his face was so serious, Irvine had to bite his cheek in order to check the instantaneous laughter.

"Naw, he's just confused, is all."

Zell snorted. "My ass."

"You're just sore he messed up your sand castle!" Selphie called over, taunting. "Now hurry up! I betcha Matron's got those yummy cookies waiting!"

Unhappy but knowing he was outnumbered, Zell did as he was told. If he grumbled louder than usual no one mentioned anything.

"Cheer up." Quistis nudged him with her side then reached over to pat him on the back. "It could be worse." The lift lowered to the bottom floor where Squall and Rinoa stood in wait, loading bay doors flung open to the strand. Her lips quivered. "He could have rigged your T-board so that the brakes failed and you end up crashing into the woman's washroom to stop." Laughing gaily, she dodged out of his reach, skirted around his next lunge and ran toward the sand and their memories. 

The rest of her siblings were right behind.


End file.
